dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ikuta Toma
thumb|299px Perfil *'Nombre: '生 田斗真 *'Nombre (''romaji): Ikuta Toma *'''Profesión: Actor, modelo y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Noboribetsu, Hokkaido, Japón *'Estatura:' 173cm *'Peso:' 59kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Agencia:' Johnny's Jimusho Biografia Entró en la JE a los doce años, aunque antes estaba en un programa de variedades para niños. Pronto se formó el grupo M.A.I.N (nombre formado con la primera letra del apellido de cada miembro: Matsumoto, Aiba, Ikuta y Ninomiya) al que perteneció junto con miembros de la actual agrupación Arashi. Después de M.A.I.N, pasó a formar parte de la agrupación B.I.G (Bad Image Generation) con otros diez juniors populares de la época. En ese momento fue cuando coincidió con Yamapi (NEWS), del quien es gran amigo. Poco después B.I.G se redujo a Toma y Yamapi. En 2002 cuando Tackey & Tsubasa se graduaron (es decir, dejaron de ser juniors para ser Johnny's hechos y derechos, por así decirlo), se formó el grupo 4Tops para sustituirles como líderes de los juniors. El grupo estaba formado por Toma, Yamapi, Jun Hasegawa y Shunsuke Kazama. En 2003 los NEWS debutaron con Yamapi a la cabeza, por lo que 4Tops se convirtió en 3Tops y poco después el grupo se disolvió y cada uno empezó a trabajar en solitario. En junio de 2006 durante una cena con Yamapi, Jun Matsumoto, Shingo Murakami (Kanjani8), Atsuhiro Satou, Koichi Domoto (Kinki Kinds), Tatsuya Yamaguchi (TOKIO) y Hideaki Takizawa (Tackey & Tsubasa) decidieron crear un grupo no oficial dentro de la JE llamado "No Border" (nombre que se le ocurrió a él, por cierto). Toma tiene su rinconcito en la revista Wink titulado "Ikuta Toma no Ikita Kotoba" en el que habla sobre temas amorosos y a veces de su madre. Dramas *Gunshi Kanbee (NHK, 2014) *Osozaki no Himawari (Fuji TV, 2012) *Kyuukei no Kouya (Fuji TV, 2010) *Unubore Deka (TBS, 2010) *[[Yonimo Kimyou na Monogatari |Yonimo Kim''you na Monogatari ]](2009) SP - La ley de reciclajes de suicidas *Majo saiban (Fuji TV, 2009) *Voice (Fuji TV, 2009) *Maou (TBS, 2008) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (Especial) (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hachimitsu to Clover (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (Fuji TV, 2007) *Hana Yori Dango 2 (TBS, 2007, Episodio 1) Es Oribe Junpei *Akihabara@Deep (TBS, 2006) *Gekidan Engimono (Otoko no Yume) (Fuji TV, 2006) *Asuka e, Soshite Mada Minu Ko e (Fuji TV, 2005) *Dekabeya (TV Asashi, 2005) *Kinou Wa Tomo Kyou no Teki (2004) *Engimono ~ America (Fuji TV, 2002) *Hito ni Yasashiku (Fuji TV, 2002, Episodio 5) *Neverland (TBS, 2002) *Love and Peace (NTV, 1998) *Aguri (NHK, 1997) Películas *Miracle Debikuro kun no Koi to Mahou (2014) *Mogura No Uta (2014) *Brain Man (No Otoko) (2013) *Bokura ga Ita: Parte 2 (2012) *Bokura ga Ita: Parte 1 (2012) *Genji Monogatari (2011) *Hanamizuki (2010) *The Seaside Motel (2010) *Ningen Shikkaku (2010) Musicales *Kamome (The Seagull) (2013) *La madame de Sade//Mi amigo Hitler (2010) *Grease! - 2008 *The Two Gentlemen of Verona - Octubre 2007 *SHOCK – ENDLESS SHOCK 2007 *Cat in the Red Boots (Shinkansen*NEXUS volume 2) (2006) *AZUMI RETURNS (Azumi 2) (2006) *AZUMI on STAGE (2005) *West Side Story 2005 (Arashi version) *West Side Story 2004 (Shonentai version) *Mama Loves Mambo III *Edogah-san Yukuefumei *Vacation (Shonentai Playzone 2003) *SHOCK is Real Shock *Another (Kansai Jr.2002 version) *Susanoo *SHOCK is Millennium SHOCK *KYO-TO-KYO *Stand By Me. Premios *'2007 54th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor Secundario en Hanazakari no Kimitachi e. *'2007 Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor Actor Secundario en Hachimitsu to Clover. *'2008 11th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor Actor Secundario en Hanazakari no Kimitachi e. *'2011 84th Kinema Junpo Awards:' Mejor Actor de Revelacion en Ningen Shikaku . *'2011 Blue Ribbon Awards:' Mejor debutante en Hanamizuki. Curiosidades *'Familia: Padres,hermano menor llamado Ryuusei (presentador de TV). *'''Mejores amigos: Yamashita Tomohisa, Nishikido Ryo, Akanishi Jin, Oguri Shun, Shirota Yu, Matsumoto Jun *'Mascotas:' Tiene un perrito llamado Jam-chan. *'Educación:' Horikoshi Koukou, Graduado en Arte, University Meiji. *'Deporte Favorito: '''El fútbol. *En el 2010 consiguió ser el primer actor en la JE en recibir el "Premio Cinta Azul" como mejor actor en sus películas protagonizadas en años anteriores. Éste es un galardón que, cada año, dan los reporteros de los siete principales periódicos de Tokyo. *A pesar de no tener un CD debut como el resto de sus compañeros de la JE, Toma levanta un gran respeto y admiración por su trabajo como actor y por ser uno de los que más éxito está teniendo estos últimos años dentro de la compañía. *Toma era un gran fan de Backstreet Boys, tanto que, una vez pidió que por favor le dejasen presenciar el ensayo de estos en el programa Music Station // Coleccionista al máximo. *Le gusta coleccionar lentes de sol y zapatillas de deporte. También colecciona uniformes de equipos de fútbol y figuras de Gundam, Star Wars y Spiderman *A finales del 2011 se le vió por la calle de la mano con su coprotagonista de Bokura Ga Ita, Yoshitaka Yuriko , la prensa indicó que habían pasado la velada junto a otros amigos.El director de Bokuta Ga Ita dijo respecto a los protagonistas: " Al principio recuerdo diciéndoles que mantuvieran su distancia porque estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro ". *'Color favorito:' blanco y negro *'Actriz favorita:' Matsu Takako *'Asignaturas favoritas:' inglés y ciencias sociales *'Asignatura que odia:''' las matemáticas *Su padre quería llamarlo Ikuta Tamegorou, pero su madre lo cambió a Toma porque era más fácil de pronunciar. Solía ser llamado Touma, o Toma-chan por su familia y amigos. *Lloró con la película “Soy Sam” Enlaces *Wikipedia *Wikipedia Japonesa Galeria Ikuta_Toma01.jpg Ikuta_Toma02.jpg Ikuta_Toma03.jpg Ikuta_Toma04.jpg Ikuta_Toma05.jpg Ikuta_Toma06.jpg Ikuta_Toma07.jpg Ikuta_Toma08.jpg Categoría:Johnny's Entertainment Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JModelo